


Friendships 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friendships 2

It was a known fact,  
That Clint Barton sucked at relationships.  
Whether romantic or personal.   
He always managed to screw them up.  
He was a train wreck in relationships. 

He didn't have a,   
Lot of personal relationships.   
His family was long dead.  
Plus he didn't have a good,  
Relationship with his father.  
The man who beat him.

Clint ironically,   
Excelled at friendships.  
He has a large friends circle.  
He makes friends easily.   
Even as a child.  
He likes to joke around with them. 

He values his friends.   
He cares about them.  
He understands them.  
He needs friends in his life.  
They are sometimes his emotional outlet.


End file.
